Good Talk Son
by Narfy
Summary: Oneshot. Jojo has a bad dream, and feeling upset about it, he goes to his father who gives him some important advice.


* * *

A/N: Just thought I should try this out, hope you all like it. And if it's like someone else's story, I apologize. And this happens probably about three weeks after the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Horton Hears a Who.

* * *

Jojo stood in front of his parent's bedroom door, he knew they would both be sound asleep but he didn't care. The dream he just had made him feel so alone and unwanted that he just wanted to be by his parent's side, as a way of knowing that he was wanted. Slowly he lifted his hand to move the doorknob, but quickly pulled it away.

"_What am I doing? I'm a teenager I'm not supposed to go to my parents over a silly little nightmare," _he said to himself.

He was about to walk away when the vision of the nightmare came back to him, the entire town jeering at him while his own father simply ignored him. Jojo gasped and turned back toward the door, it was now or never.

Jojo slowly opened the door, revealing his parents bed right in front of him. His father was snoring loudly, possibly enjoying a great dream, one that Jojo wished he had right now. His mother wasn't making as much noise and was somehow sleeping right through the noisy room. Jojo stood there for a moment, watching them sleep, could he just crawl in beside them, or could he just wake them up and tell them all about his bad dream?

Jojo sighed and finally decided to crawl in between them; he would probably feel better once he was beside his parents.

Quietly he made his way between the covers in the middle of the bed until he reached the pillows and laid down quietly, not one of his parents stirred and that was a good thing. It would be the perfect night with his mother and father for the first time in forever, or at least so he thought.

Suddenly Ned turned over and put his arm around Jojo before muttering some kind of loving gesture to what he thought was his wife. Jojo stood still, unsure of how to react to this sudden weird feeling of affection. It went on like this for a few minutes before Jojo finally had to do something about it.

"Uh Dad," said Jojo tapping his fathers shoulder.

Ned's face of loving delight quickly changed to surprise when he opened his eyes and found his only son staring at him.

"Woah geeze!" said Ned as he jumped out of bed, waking up Sally in the process.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Sally as she jumped up herself to find Ned standing there looking a little shocked.

"It's just me," said Jojo with a sheepish grin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ned still a little shaken and sounding a bit upset.

Jojo now felt he was in trouble for invading his parent's space, but hopefully they would quickly understand his problem.

"I just had a bad dream," he said while looking down at the floor.

Ned stared at Sally who only nodded at him; this was something a father should handle. Ned then gave Jojo a weak smile.

"So that's why you came in here huh, well why don't we go out of the room so your mother can sleep and we can talk about it out there," said Ned.

Jojo nodded and slid off the bed. He followed his father out the room who then closed the door quietly behind him.

"Now tell me about this dream you had?" asked Ned. He had actually heard many of them before, mainly from his younger girls but never from Jojo.

"Well it was like this," Jojo began. "I dreamt Horton was trying to save us but only this time I was the mayor, and everyone was telling me it was all my fault that our whole world was being destroyed. I tried to tell them that they could shout that we were here and that our town would be saved, but everyone just jeered at me, calling me names and throwing stuff at me. So I ran to find you, you were in the hall of mayors just staring at Granddad's picture when I ran in and I told you what was happening. But you only gave me the same answer, you told me that it no longer mattered, I doomed this town and it was all my fault and that I was a disgrace, even worse than Homer McDodd the mayor who was the ballerina dancer. So I ran as fast as I could toward the tower, and I tried to climb up it to yell that we were here, but I couldn't move any farther and suddenly the stairs gave way and I fell back down to the square and I woke before I landed."

Jojo finished telling Ned what he saw, tears forming in his eyes and looking up at his father a worried look.

"So you dreamt that I hated you?" asked Ned.

Jojo only nodded as he wiped his nose with his arm and gave a big sniff.

"And you're worried that I would say something like that to you if that ever happened again?" asked Ned.

Again Jojo only nodded, he didn't need to explain anything else in words.

"Let's take a walk and talk about this," said Ned as he patted his sons back and led him down the hall. Jojo followed his father, looking down at the ground and wondering if he was going to get the same mayor lecture he always had while walking down the hall of mayors. But surprisingly, Ned took a different direction and brought Jojo outside into the cool night air.

Whoville was silent, no one made a sound save for a stray dog barking at something he didn't like, the night was clear too so the stars were out in full force. The cool air felt soothing on Jojo's fur and it gave him a sense of piece walking next to his dad.

"So Jojo, do you think I or your mother would ever call you a disgrace?" asked Ned while they walked.

Jojo looked up at Ned, saying nothing and waiting for his father to give him an answer.

"The answer to that my son is no, you are one of the most precious things to us and if we ever lost you, I don't know what I would do. Even if you don't want to be mayor, I have ninety-six daughters that I can pick from to take that job. Everyone is proud of you for how you helped the town and I don't think anyone would jeer at you if there is a crisis on our hands, they would most likely look to you," said Ned in a soft and loving voice.

"But things can change Dad, everyone used to be annoyed by me, now they can't stop talking about me, that could change too and I again would be known as the silent McDodd kid who looks like a whobeatle and needs to cut his hair," said Jojo.

"Oh Jojo, they really don't think that do they?" asked Ned who tried his hardest not to chuckle at the silly statement.

"Well that's what Stanley Whocant said," said Jojo.

"Oh just ignore him, he thought I had too much hair when I was a little older than you," said Ned.

Jojo sighed and kicked a pebble that was on a rock ledge looking down at the town. He had been so occupied listening to his father that he did not realize he was up by the observatory. He stared down at the quiet town then up at his dad who gave Jojo a warmhearted smile.

"And don't worry, like I said, I will always love you. You haven't disappointed me yet and you have amazed me with your amazing talent to build things especially with that Symphonophone. Without you, we would no longer be here," said Ned who sat down on the ledge to be at Jojo's level.

Jojo gave a tear filled smile and then leapt at his dad, giving him the biggest hug he could muster. While at the same time, Ned tried to stay in balance and not fall down the cliff.

"Thanks for the comfort Dad, it means a lot," said Jojo who gave a small sniff.

"That's what parents are for, to let you know that they are proud of you. And don't worry about dreams like that, that's all they are, just dreams and nothing more," said Ned.

Jojo only nodded and put his head on his fathers shoulder. Ned smiled and patted his sons head, he knew they would be out until Jojo wanted to go back and that was fine with him. Father son bonding's were the best times and the most memorable times. The kind of times that you never want to end.

* * *

A/N: There you go, hope that wasn't too fluffy for you. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review if you can and please be nice when you do it. Have a nice day.


End file.
